Two Damaged Hearts, One Damaged Soul
by BubblesInBlue
Summary: After Thrushpelt confesses his love to Bluefur, she declines. Thrushpelt vows that he will get his revenge and he will not stop until he fufills his promise. Put down as BlueXOak 'cuz they don't have a Thrushpelt option CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. The Damaged Soul

**Rating: **It is rated T because there will be tons of violence and what not through out this story.

**Pairings: **Main: Hiddensun/Thrushpelt/Bluefur Side: Bluefur/Oakheart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for Hiddensun.

* * *

Thrushpelt looked into Bluefur's dark blue eyes. They sparkled like the river reflecting the stars. Her pelt was bathed in a frosty moonlight glow and her tail lashed with energy. She was truly breath taking.

"Hi Bluefur, um I um…" he couldn't think of anything to say. The words clustered on his tongue and stuck in his throat.

Bluefur flicked her ear and looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Thrushpelt felt the knot in his throat swell as she talked to him in that sweet angelic voice. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look at her in the eyes.

"Uh, I'm fine" Thrushpelt's legs were trembling by now. Why does she have to be so lovely?

"I, I wanted to ask you something" he stuttered. The sandy-gray warrior took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth.

After a few anxious moments Bluefur broke the silence, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she mewed, sounding annoyed a bit.

Thrushpelt felt time stop around him. Bluefur was so independent and strong and brave and out spoken and kind and smart and logical and, well, you get the picture. Bottom line, he just loved her. It's as if the whole world could just fall apart around him and he wouldn't notice a thing.

"Well, I just, here's the thing," Thrushpelt was panting with anxiety, but he forced himself to continue. He was crossing the Rubicon now, no turning back. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you… if you would be my… if you would be my mate."

Thrushpelt looked at Bluefur. Instead of smiling or looking lovingly at him, she wore a look of surprise on her face.

"That is very kind of you Thrushpelt but I'm sorry, I do not like you in that kind of way" Bluefur whispered. She hung her head and stifled a sigh.

Thrushpelt now felt as if the world did fall apart around him. Emotions soared through his head like a falcon across the day sky. Anger, sorrow, humiliation, horror, betrayal, sickness, his head felt as if it were about to explode from the pressure.

"WHAT!?!" Thrushpelt snapped angrily.

Bluefur recoiled in fright at Thrushpelt's sudden outburst. It took a few moments for her to re-gather herself before standing up to the older warrior.

Thrushpelt looked furiously at her, his usually gentle green eyes now smoldering with rage.

Bluefur defiantly stared back at him, her snarl fierce but her blue eyes portraying her confusion now.

"What did I do that is so bad?" Bluefur hissed.

Thrushpelt laughed scornfully, "Well, if you must know, I give you all of my love, my kindness, my devotion, and you toss it away like a dead oak leaf!"

"I do appreciate your love, but I don't feel the same way, can't you understand?"

"Oh, so you're too good for me, well why you don't go run off with some sleazy Shadowclan cat or a fat Riverclan tom!"

Bluefur looked particularly taken aback by that comment. Thrushpelt thought that he caught a glint of guilt in her eyes.

Thrushpelt let the hairs along the back of his neck lay flat as he softened his gaze. "I thought you were different, I thought you thought I was different…" Rage filled his body once more, but he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You will regret this, you will feel the pain I feel now losing you, the love of my life. I will make you suffer until you cry for mercy but my unyielding grip will not soften. I will not stop until your eyes are glazed with shock and sorrow and your heart beats with the pity of Starclan" Thrushpelt hissed into Bluefur's ear and turned towards the camp.

Bluefur spat in response.

Thrushpelt swerved around and smacked Bluefur's cheek with one swift motion, claws unsheathed.

Bluefur yowled in rage and shot towards Thrushpelt. Before she was defensive, but now she was in full on attack mode.

Driven by anger, Thrushpelt easily formed a strategy in his mind to defeat the bluish she-cat. He stepped to the side, letting Bluefur attack where he had been previously standing. He had also placed one paw in the way so Bluefur stumbled over it.

Thrushpelt's paw sent Bluefur tumbling down the ravine and landing on a ledge overlooking the camp. Sharp rocks stabbed painfully at her sides but she climbed up the hill to face her gray opponent.

Thrushpelt snickered at the sight of Bluefur limping up the hill. "Did I make you fall little kit?" Thrushpelt mocked.

Bluefur hissed, but was slammed into the hard trunk of a beech tree by Thrushpelt. He was too fast!

Thrushpelt advanced toward Bluefur, who blindly stepped back for every step that Thrushpelt took further.

Bluefur steeped back once more. She stepped backwards but her paw just dangled in thin air. She spun around to find that Thrushpelt had driven her to the gorge.

"Now you will feel what I felt when you denied my love!" Thrushpelt charged toward the younger warrior yowling and hissing.

Bluefur turned and ran towards the camp. Thrushpelt swiftly turned and followed her.

Bluefur's legs pumped harder than they ever had before, but in the blink of an eye, Thrushpelt was in front of her, blocking her path.

The two Thunderclan cats circled each other, silently daring the other to start the fight.

"What are you two doing?"

Thrushpelt and Bluefur turned their attention towards the edge of the forest. Out of the shadows, an old gray tom and two tabby she cats stepped out, each eyeing the two sparing cats suspiciously.

Thrushpelt dipped his head. "Greetings Tawnyspots, Swiftbreeze, and Speckletail" Bluefur did the same.

Tawnyspots nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"What is going on here?"

"Well," Bluefur began but Thrushpelt stopped her.

"We were just practicing battle moves" Thrushpelt lied.

Tawnyspots didn't look convinced. "Why are you two covered in blood then?"

"Things just got intense" Thrushpelt mumbled.

Tawnyspots turned to Bluefur, "Is this true?"

The wounded she-cat sighed and simply nodded, not wanting to start another fight with Thrushpelt again.

"You careless young warriors should know not to do this. You're wasting Featherwhisker's supplies! Go and get your wounds treated and go to your den with no prey tonight!" Tawnyspots scolded.

The two warriors nodded and followed the evening patrol back to camp silently.

* * *

I hope you liked it! PS the Rubicon thing is just this joke I learned about Julius Caesar in Social Studies.

At one point I will need an OC so review and tell me your cat's:

1. Pelt Color:

Color:

3. Personality:

4. Pairing: (yes or no)

5. Why you want to be featured in this story

I will be taking TWO cats only and be sure to review if you have any questions!


	2. Prophecy Rising

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Thrushpelt winced as Featherwhisker rubbed poultice on his open wound. The herb burned and stung his flesh as it seeped into his skin.

Every few moments, Featherwhisker would look up from his work and look at him with sharp amber eyes before lowering his gaze back to his cut.

Thrushpelt twitched his whiskers and sighed.

"How long does it take to put chewed up plants on my leg?" Thrushpelt growled impatiently.

"About as long as it takes to unsheathe your claws during a play fight" Featherwhisker ignored the rude remark and replied coolly without looking up.

Thrushpelt hissed and turned his head away. The herbs made his leg feel numb as he sat there in the cool rock den.

After what seemed like seasons, Featherwhisker said, "I'm done"

Thrushpelt turned and stalked out of the den with his lips curled back into a snarl.

Featherwhisker watched as Thrushpelt headed towards the warriors den. His gaze was distant as he watched the gray tom go. After the warrior disappeared into the den, Featherwhisker lowered his head.

"A prophecy," the medicine cat whispered, "Revenge the bearer may seek, upon a pelt so strong and sleek. With claws unsheathed and shoulders cocked, 'til gaze upon the sun has locked. With decaying mind and bloodshot eyes, until death do you not realize. The dark consumed, their pawn left dead, they learn it is of only head"

With one last curious glance, Featherwhisker submerged into the darkness of his den.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I've been kind of busy with school. If your wondering why the prophecy is in rhyme, well, I felt like it, got a problem with that? Lastly, for the cat entry thing, I need one she-cat and one male. It will be decided by the seventh chappie so no rush to send in your cats.

~Lo~


	3. Jagged Claws

I don't own anything

* * *

Thrushpelt closed his eyes and soon felt the warm sensation of sleep flow into his paws. He smiled and gave into the comforting darkness. Soon, he was embound in a deep sleep.

Thrushpelt opened his round green eyes. The landscape was bathed in pure darkness. Thrushpelt blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust to the black.

He waited but he still was blind to the scene. Suddenly, a flash of lightning shot through the sky with a thundering roar. Soon, the ground was set ablaze.

The light revealed that he was standing in a moor. The fire's blaze scorched the grass and ran at a feverous pace.

Soon, the fire had formed a wide circle around him, trapping him. The rest of the flames had spread to the farthest reaches of the moor.

"Hello young warrior"

Thrushpelt lashed around. A muscular black tom was standing behind him, lashing his tail and eyeing the gray tom.

"Who are you?" Thrushpelt snarled.

The tom smirked at the younger warrior. He flexed his claws and stepped toward Thrushpelt.

"I am Jaggedclaw, the greatest warrior Thunderclan has ever known!" The black tom exclaimed.

Thrushpelt lowered his hackles, puzzled, and sheathed his claws. He cocked his head slightly to one side.

"What do you want then?" Thrushpelt mewed.

Jaggedclaw bursted into a fit of deep scratchy laughter. He scratched at the ground with long spiked claws as he wheezed and gasped in amusement.

"Young warrior, I am only here to assist you in your plans of revenge" When Thrushpelt didn't answer, Jaggedclaw continued, "See when I was a newly named warrior, I was at the top of my game. My face was pure and not ridden with these ugly scars I have now, my pelt flowed in the wind like a dove's wing, and the she-cats would do just about anything to impress me. But there was one she-cat who wasn't like the rest. She was the one I loved, but I guess that wasn't enough."

"What happened?" Thrushpelt shut his mouth when Jaggedclaw slowly turned his head towards him, a cold searing look in his eyes.

"None of your business"

"Why not?"

"I have now elevated my answer to 'None of your goddamn business'"

"So how are you going to help me?" Thrushpelt asked.

Jaggedclaw's angry expression soon turned into a devious smile. He pressed his muzzle to Thrushpelt's ear.

"Okay, here's what you have to do…"

* * *

Yay I'm done a chapter! Once again, send in cats! I will base my decision on which one I can work best with so make sure you give a very good description and I do accept do-overs. Remember only one tom and one she-cat


	4. A New Responsibility

_I own nothing

* * *

_

Flashback

_Jaggedclaw sat at the foot of the Highrock. The old silver tabby tom on top of the stony pedestal let out a strained yowl that echoed across the sandy clearing of the Thunderclan camp. _

_Quickly, cats emerged from dens and soon the clearing erupted with bright pelts and harmonic mews that echoed through the trees as the clan gathered under the Highrock._

_The old tabby teetered on the rock as he coughed dryly. The medicine cat, Blazingdawn, sprang forth to help the aged leader as he gasped for air. It only took a few moments for the tom to recollect himself. He quickly straightened his stance and pulled away from Blazingdawn's support._

_As he straightened up, the age seemed to disappear from his body and the essence of regality swirled over him as he yowled once more, this time deep and strong, and raised his tail high. _

_The amount of respect Jaggedclaw had for his leader sky rocketed as he watched the tabby beckon him up onto his stone ledge he was perched on with the slightest flick of his tail. Jaggedclaw slowly climbed the rock and took his place next to his leader._

"_Are you ready young one?" the leader whispered to Jaggedclaw._

"_Yes Foggystar" he responded in the same hushed tone. _

_Foggystar winked at him and turned his attention towards the crowd. _

"_Cats of Thunderclan, as you all now know, our beloved deputy, Monarchwing, died last night due to a severe case of greencough. She will be terribly missed"_

_Quiet mews of sorrow and a few sobs rippled through the crowd. Eve Foggystar was struggling to keep a straight face though he was clearly suffering the loss. He forced himself to continue._

"_I have decided the new deputy for Thunderclan will be Jaggedclaw. He has proven himself a worthy deputy when he defended Thunderclan bravely when only he and a few other warriors were left to defend the trampled camp when the badgers attacked only three moons ago. Not to mention he was only an apprentice at the time"_

_Jaggedclaw shifted his paws at the comment._

"_I was going to be a warrior in a quarter moon though" Jaggedclaw mumbled modestly._

"_Even so, you've earned the title of deputy. Now your clanmates trust you to help guide them through the tough times that we will face in the future. Are you ready to except this responsibility?"_

_Jaggedclaw looked from Foggystar to the crowd and sighed. Finally, he nodded._

"_I am ready"_

_Foggystar pressed his forehead to Jaggedclaw's and placed a paw on his shoulder._

"_I welcome you as our new deputy Jaggedclaw. I hope Starclan approves of my decision"_

_Jubilant cries of joy filled the air as the clan burst into celebration for their new deputy._

_Jaggedclaw leapt off of the Highrock and was met by a swarm of clanmates, most of them single she-cats. He wove through the crowd, acknowledging the compliments from his friends._

"_Good job Jaggedclaw!"_

"_Hey deputy Jaggedclaw!"_

"_You looked so magnificent on the Highrock!"_

_Jaggedclaw nodded at each cat he passed until he finally reached the end of the crowd. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the crowded mass of cats._

"_Congrats Jaggedclaw"_

_Jaggedclaw turned around and met the gaze of the warrior, Pinewhisker._

"_Who put a burr in your tail?" Jaggedclaw hissed._

"_I should be deputy!" the reddish-brown tom snarled._

_Jaggedclaw just twitched his ear in retort._

"_Well, smart guy, you better watch your back" Pinewhisker threatened and stalked off into the crowd._

_Jaggedclaw snorted and continued on._

_He scanned the area for a certain cat. It wasn't until he gazed at the medicine cat den that he found a specific golden tabby. She was guiding a little brown kit towards the den. He padded towards her._

"_Hi Jaggedclaw!" the tiny brown she-cat meowed._

"_Hello Robinkit" Jaggedclaw meowed and looked at the tabby._

_The she-cat looked at him with dark green eyes as he approached. She batted her eyelashes shyly and shuffled her white paws._

"_Hello and congratulations Jaggedclaw" she greeted in a sweet angelic tune that flowed like the breeze._

"_Hello Autumnsky" he responded._

* * *

Bits and pieces of Jaggedclaws past will be part of this story, the chapters will be a lot like this. You get two stories in one you lucky dogs... I mean cats! Remember to send in cats!

~Lo~

* * *


	5. White with Blood

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing (Yet!)

* * *

Thrushpelt stood at the top of the ravine, his grayish pelt lit silver in the moon's glow. His green eyes glinted as he scanned the Thunderclan camp.

Jaggedclaw's raspy voice rang in his mind as he watched his clanmates disappear into their respected dens.

"_No cat is an ally; they are only an obstacle to be brought down…"_

He only remembered bits and pieces of their encounter last night but he knew what must be done.

He trailed down the ravine silently with his tail hovering over the ground.

He maintained this stance until he arrived at the thorn tunnel where Goldenflower was keeping guard. The newly named warrior was sound asleep. What an oaf!

Thrushpelt silently slid through the tunnel and past the sleeping guard and into the camp. He quietly placed paw after paw on the sandy ground while slowly revolving his head to make sure no one was following him until,

"Hello Thrushpelt!"

Thrushpelt slowly turned around and found himself staring into two glittering blue eyes. The cat repeated her greeting again.

"Hello Thrushpelt" she meowed quieter this time. Thrushpelt easily identified the soft voice.

"Hello Frostkit" he answered, his voiced coated with fake warmth.

The beautiful white kit bobbed up and down excitedly, her ears rapidly twitching.

"What are you doing?" the frosty kit squeaked curiously. Thrushpelt froze in midstep and did not answer. Frostkit shuffled her paws sheepishly.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Thrushpelt remembered what he had just been doing.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Have you seen Whitepaw?"

Frostkit nodded drowsily and pointed her soft tail towards the eastern woods.

"He snuck out of camp. Tigerpaw dared him to climb one of the Tallpines so that's what he went to do"

_Perfect._

"I knock some, uh, sense into him. As for you, of to bed" Thrushpelt ordered and ran in the direction that Frostkit had directed him not even waiting to see if the kit had followed his order.

He sprinted through the forest in search of the white apprentice. He swung his head rapidly searching for Bluefur's nephew.

Thrushpelt wove through the trees that towered at his signed. Their shadows twisted awkwardly. It was like they were creating a path for him. He followed it eagerly.

It seemed to take him mere seconds to reach Tallpines though it was some distance from the camp.

At the top if one of the trees, a cloud like form scurried to the top branch. It squeaked in triumph as it wiggled unsteadily on the limb.

"Whitepaw!" Thrushpelt hissed.

The white form jumped in surprise. The small jump caused him to lose his balance and he fell of the branch he was perched on. The apprentice fell, his back hitting every branch he passed on his way down. He collided with the ground with a mighty thump.

_This makes my job a lot easier. _Thrushpelt thought. His thoughts were faltered when he heard Whitepaw groan in pain.

"Whoa, that was so scary!" Whitepaw exclaimed as he stood up and began grooming his unkempt fur.

So much for that.

"What are you doing here?"

Whitepaw's squeaky voice cut through his thoughts.

"Frostkit told me to come here" Thrushpelt answered curtly while avoiding eye contact.

Whitepaw's eyes immediately lit up at the mention of her name.

"Did she anything about me? Anything?" His tone grew darker as he continued, "Did she anything about that mouse brain Lionpaw?"

"No, she just told me that you came here to climb one of these trees just because Tigerpaw dared you! Why would you do anything so mouse brained? What if a fox got you?" Thrushpelt scolded.

Whitepaw shuffled his paws sheepishly.

"Well, I wanted to show Frostkit that I was braver than stupid old Lionpaw! He's always mooning over her and she doesn't pay as much attention to me! I want her to think I'm a hero!" Whitepaw striked a dramatic pose.

Thrushpelt circled Whitepaw menacingly though the apprentice was too occupied with the thought of making Frostkit happy.

"You know, it was a VERY bad idea that you come out here" Thrushpelt mewed.

"Why?"

"Because there's a murderer loose in the woods"

"W-who?" Whitepaw stuttered worriedly.

Thrushpelt slowly turned his head slowly in fake worry.

"…Me!" Thrushpelt leaped at Whitepaw with his claws extended towards the apprentice's face.

Whitepaw squeaked in surprise as Thrushpelt collided painfully into his side. The impact of my shoulder against his flank tossed his small body across the clearing and into one of the pines.

"Why are you doing this?" Whitepaw whispered as he struggled to get up. He huffed as his breath was knocked out of him once more.

"Think long and hard about it" Thrushpelt hissed into his ear as he pinned the apprentice down on his back.

It took only a few heartbeats for Whitepaw to realize.

"You're going to kill me just because I disobeyed orders?" Whitepaw asked disbelievingly.

"No you pile of foxdung! Bluefur was my love and she rejected my feelings!" Thrushpelt snarled and clawed at Whitepaw's stomach. Fresh blood flowed from the wound as his soft fleshy underbelly was torn in half.

Whitepaw lashed out with one paw and managed to hook a claw into his opponent's muzzle.

"This was fun and all but I think it's time to end this" Thrushpelt sank his claws into Whitepaw's chest and slowly pulled them downward. Whitepaw yowled in agony as he was slowly sliced open. Hot blood poured from his body and quickly formed a pool around him.

"It's too bad you have to go so soon. Frostkit was very fond of you" Thrushpelt mocked before sinking his teeth into the white cat's neck instantly killing him.

"Say Hi to Starclan for me"

* * *

Did you like the first death of many to come? Yeah, it was graphic but who's writing the story here? Be sure to send in your little kitties and such and remember to review. Tell me what you may want to see happen and I may consider adding it to the story. Please, no flaming

~Lo~


	6. Three Birds With One Shot

I still don't own anything....

* * *

Thrushpelt ran towards his camp in fake panic. As he ran, he couldn't help but smirk at the quick job of killing Whitepaw he had previously done. His smirk disappeared as he crashed through the thorn barrier.

"Help! Shadowclan cats have killed Whitepaw!" he yowled.

It took mere heartbeats for the clan to gather around him. They began firing questions at him, but the voices faded into background as he spotted Frostpaw.

She looked stricken with grief; her fur was spiked out in panic and her eyes were glazed with horror. She flexed her claws and began clawing at the ground. She stopped and dug her muzzle into her paws and started whimpering slightly.

"W-why would Shadowclan do such a thing?" Frostpaw choked.

Thrushpelt felt a small twinge of guilt for committing the murder. Frostpaw didn't deserve this, but like Jaggedclaw said, you must hurt others to achieve your goals.

Lionheart placed his tail on her shoulder and began cooing in her ear before lifting his head to face Thrushpelt.

"What happened?" the golden apprentice demanded.

"You see, I found Whitepaw climbing to the top of one of the pine trees at Tallpines. I saw him and told him to come down that instant and scolded him further. While I was scolding him, I didn't notice the cats sneaking up on us," Thrushpelt forced his fur to spike out as if he was horrified, "They leapt from the shadows and tackled us. They separated me from him and proceeded to beat him. I tried to reach him, but they drove me away. As I struggled to get him, I saw Raggedpelt rip him open. I couldn't take the scene and ran away. They tried to catch me, but I was driven by horror and managed to outrun them." By the time he had finished his story, the whole clan had grew silent.

"What loads of foxdung! Killing off our apprentices! That is the most foxhearted move I've ever seen!" Adderfang growled. Stormtail, Patchpelt and Speckletail each voiced their agreement.

"What are we going to do then." The old elder, Larksong, asked the four cats.

"We're going to kick their dirty butts to the Silverpelt!" Speckletail snarled and flexed the muscles under her pale pelt and her black tabby stripes rippled.

"Silence!" Sunstar yowled, "Thrushpelt, are you sure they were Shadowclan cats that killed Whitepaw?"

Thrushpelt nodded. "I could tell by their musky scent."

Sunstar hung his head and sighed.

"If it was them, we must avenge the death of Whitepaw. No Thunderclan will be killed without a fight. We must attack them as well." Sunstar decided.

Unbeknownst to himself, a small smirk spread across Thrushpelt's face. Not only had he managed to kill Whitepaw, but now he had managed to spike a fight between his clan and Shadowclan! It's like killing three birds with one shot- I mean claw. (Cats don't have guns you silly gooses!")

But the best part of this so far was how Bluefur had reacted. Her grief stricken look was so desperate that he almost doubled over in laughter.

First her mom, then her sister and now her sister's son! Thrushpelt couldn't imagine the pain she was going through right now. He fought the urge to laugh harder.

"Now everyone must go to sleep, we will discuss the matter tomorrow." Sunstar yowled and retreated to his den as did the rest of the clan.

Thrushpelt circled in his den and sat slowly down. He closed his eyes, pleased with his work, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Did you like it? Sorry for the long wait. I also realized that Lionpaw should be Lionheart and Frostkit should be Frostpaw. My bad! Anyway, remember to send in cats and please review!

~Lo~


End file.
